letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend Blader
Yuki has just arrived to his destination by plane to study the Star Fragment. However, he is stopped by none other than Johannes. Johannes challenges him to a battle and they proceed. Yuki's Anubius fights against Johannes's Beat Lynx. Anubius gets overpowered by Beat Lynx and Yuki and Anubius escape from Johannes but Johannes follows them. Elsewhere, Gingka and Co. are having some practice battles. Gingka battles against Kenta while Benkei battles against Kyoya. Gingka and Kenta have a strong battle and Gingka defeats Kenta with his special move Final Drive, while Kyoya beats Benkei. Benkei then has a flashback to when they battles and he lost and he and Kyoya witnessed the Star Fragment fly passed them. Madoka and Hikaru watch as they battle. Madoka states that she has found out via her computer, Fang Leone is able to have a mode-change by simply flipping the Metal Frame turning it into "Counter Mode". The same is with Big Bang Pegasis, it enables a mode change by turning the PC Frame left. Madoka and Hikaru tell this to Kyoya while he battles. Kyoya tells them that he has no care of this mode-change and knows he can battle just fine normally. He storms off while Benkei follows him. Yuki rushes to escape from Johannes but fails. Kyoya finds them and Yuki begs Kyoya to help him. Kyoya declines, he tells Yuki he needs to fight his own battles and learn some new skills and leaves Yuki for bait. However, Gingka launches Pegasis at Beat Lynx, thus saving Yuki. Yuki notices that Gingka holds a Bey with the power of the Star Fragment. Johannes then reteats. Yuki thanks them for saving himself but collapses to the ground. Gingka and Co. pick him up and get him help. Yuki arrives safely onto a hospital bed and feels relieved. Meanwhile, Hikaru talks to Ryusei of the Beyblades power. Ryusei knows they contain power of the Star Fragment and in the wrong hands, it will be dangerous. Yuki explains to them why Johannes was chasing him. Yuki tells that when he was younger, his grandfather told him of the Star Fragment. This Star Fragment was said to have created the original Pegasis and L-Drago. Yuki, being an astronomer, aspired to study about this. So, one day when he was doing some research, Yuki witnessed the Star Fragment first hand. It exploded and let out eleven beams of light. One beam of it crashed into his Bey, Anubius and gave Anubius the power of the Star Fragment. Yuki then tells them a being called "Nemesis" is plotting to use the unknown power of the Star Fragment in order to control the world along with the "Black Sun". Yuki says that they have to stop Nemesis or else, the whole world will be doomed. There are also these mystical Bladers called the "Legend Bladers" who have the power of the Star Fragment inside their Beys and are able to stop Nemesis. Gingka and Kyoya are two of them however there are eight more Legend Bladers. Gingka and Co. are intregied at Yuki's story and Gingka vows to stop Nemesis. Gingka then holds Pegasis and decides to name it, Big Bang Pegasis. Kenta and the rest agree too. Yuki is relieved by this and is glad that he has a friend in Gingka and, finally Gingka and Co.'s quest to stop Nemesis begins. Yuki tells them that most of the Legend Bladers are unknown, however Gingka and Co. decide to find them, Meanwhile, Johannes sitting on a building petting cats, watches them and will do anything to stop their quest. Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Episodes